The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
People use toiletry appliances to provide health and beauty care. People use toothbrushes to clean and care for teeth and oral health. People use razors to shave unwanted hair from their bodies. People use combs or brushes to style their hair and remove tangles. People use skin brushes to clean and remove skin cells and exfoliate the skin of the face and body. People use shave brushes to apply shaving products to the skin and hair prior to shaving.
Vibrating appliances such as vibrating toothbrushes are known. Such vibration can have a therapeutic, health, or customer satisfaction benefit. Such devices typically include large mechanisms built into the handle of the toothbrush. These devices can be large and awkward. If the vibrating mechanism mechanically fails, the whole toothbrush is thrown out. If the bristles on the toothbrush become worn out, then the whole toothbrush including the expensive vibrating mechanism must be thrown out. Further, the handle is typically made of the same hard plastic material of which the rest of the toothbrush is constructed.